


Hot Chocolate

by Agogobell28



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minific, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28
Summary: I decided to do my part writing a Veera fic, in order that we should continue as if nothing has happened. We should stay strong.I wrote this last night in under 40 minutes (probably the fastest I've ever written anything).





	Hot Chocolate

"Do you have any milk?" Sarah called.

Felix answered from across the loft. "Strangely enough, I do." He walked over to the kitchenette area, opened the mini-fridge that usually housed mostly alcohol, and pulled out a plastic bottle. "I got it the other day for an artist friend who comes round sometimes, actually."

Sarah took a saucepan off the shelf, poured what she thought was the right amount of milk in, and put it on the stove.

Felix handed her a jar. "Don't use too much of this, it's the fancy Swiss stuff and it's expensive as fuck. It's the only kind I've got."

Sarah gave him a look.

"Okay," he said exasperatedly. "Use as much of it as you like." Felix turned towards the couch in the middle of the loft. "D'you want anything else?" he asked.

Veera turned her head quickly to glance back. "No," she replied, her look tentative. After a hesitation, she quietly added, "Thank you."

Felix gave Sarah an expectant look, and Sarah turned up the heat on the burner.

After a couple minutes, she thought it was the right temperature to pour into the mug beside the stove. She stirred spoonfuls of the cocoa in, trying not to splash the hot milk over the sides.

Sarah thought maybe she should be nice to Veera for once, so carefully brought the hot chocolate over to the coffee table where her sister was immersed in some sort of programming thing. She tried to set it down beside the laptop, but Veera threw out a hand to stop her.

"Don't - don't put it there. If it spills it will get inside the keyboard and make it short-circuit." She looked up at Sarah, who set the mug down a bit farther away from Veera and her computer.

Sarah bit her lip and sat down in the chair next to the couch. She watched Veera and couldn't help thinking about how different all her sisters were. It was crazy how any one of them could've turned out like this - tetchy, somewhat paranoid, but protective of what she had left.

And she'd be damned if she wouldn't end up like this if all her sisters were ever killed in a fire. No wonder Veera never trusted her fully. But why would she?

Veera lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and her eyes flicked to Sarah for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

Sarah felt an immense wave of emotion wash over her - pity? protectiveness? sympathy? - at the sight. She couldn't let anything happen to Veera. There was no way in hell that she'd ever stop trying to keep her safe, even if she couldn't put an end to the wariness and suspicion that her sister had. They were family now, and Sarah had her part to play - that was the way it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do my part writing a Veera fic, in order that we should continue as if nothing has happened. We should stay strong.
> 
> I wrote this last night in under 40 minutes (probably the fastest I've ever written anything).


End file.
